Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy
Here is how Princess Yuna and her company encountered invasion in the ship in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. That night, Capper begins singing his shanty with Ooblar playing the accordion, and Sugar Apple with her guitar. Capper: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I...bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Then there was Harpoon Hannah Had a look that spelled out danger My heart quivered when she whispered "Hi there, stranger" Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford Ooblar: Sailors can't affo-o-o-ord Capper: And when I spent my last red cent She tossed me over board Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Princess Yuna: (as the crowd cheered) Bravo! Capper: Thank you! Thank you! Y'all have been a wonderful audience, I'll be here all night! Bart Simpson: (pointing at his father) Or he'll be enemy song. Homer Simpson: WHY YOU LITTLE?! (strangles Bart) Bart Simpson: (choking) Suddenly, Vinnie Terrio spotted something in the distance. Vinnie Terrio: Enemy ship off the starboard bow! Enemy ship off the starboard bow! Princess Yuna: Oh no. Ford Pines: (through the spyglass) It's Lieutenant Colonel Staquait and his men! Stanley Pines: You've gotta be kidding me! What're they doing here!? Wallace: (borrowing the spyglass) And Lord Nooth is here too! So, Lord Nooth was about to give the order. Lord Nooth: League of Villains, it's time to assemble and retrieve the Map and the Journals! Nyx: Heads up! Negaduck: Fire the cannons!!!! With the cannons fired, Yuna used her force field to protect all the ships. Except for the titanic because it has now a dent in it. Lord Nooth: Colonel Staquait, Don Karnage, gather your men and bring me the map and the journals! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: It shall be done, Lord Nooth. Don Karnage: Well, what're we waiting for!? Governor Ratcliffe: I've waited a long time for this. Unikitty: (gets furious) No one come onboard uninvited! Unikitty gets so furious as she turns into Angry Kitty. Captain Celaeno: Brace yourselves! We're about to start a battle! Princess Yuna: Charge! With the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains invading the ship, Yuna and her friends begin their fight. Prince John: I'll take the map if you don't mind, My dear young lady! Pacifica Northwest: Forget it, Prince John! Prince John: Then, (draws his sword) I'll take it from you! Benjamin Hood: Leave her alone, Prince John! Taran: Duck! Pacifica Northwest: Where? As she realized and ducked down with Benjamin, Taran used his magic sword and disintegrated Prince John's. Taran: Get back! Prince John: Don't hurt me. No! No! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! J. Thaddeus Toad: (swinging the rope) Tally-Ho! (chuckles) With one swing and kick sending Prince John, he hit against the cannon as it bonked him on the head. J. Thaddeus Toad: (laughs with Prince John dizzy) Natasha Hood: In your face, Prince John! Puppycorn: Time to blast the bad guys! So, Unikitty and Puppycorn blasted at Colonel Staquait's men. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Get the map and the journals, You fools! Vanellope von Schweetz: (holding the map in her hand) Looking for this, Fellas? Governor Ratcliffe: You foolish little brat, (draws his sword) give it to us! (accidentally bonked Staquait on the head) Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Uh… oh! J. Thaddeus Toad: (laughs) As Ratcliffe tries to hit him with his sword, Captain Celaeno had to stop Colonel Staquait. J. Thaddeus Toad: Egad! (dodging Ratcliffe) Captain Celaeno: Hey, Toad! (tossing a spare sword) Catch! J. Thaddeus Toad: Thank you, Captain Celaeno! (to Ratcliffe) On guard, You ponytailed scoundrel! Governor Ratcliffe: I'll have to deal with you myself, Toad! Captain Hook: It's just you and me, Mabel! If you got a taste for cold steel, then get over here, You scurvy swab! Mabel Pines: Bring it on, You old codfish! Don Karnage: Let's see how well Mickey has taught you about sword fighting, Dipper! Dipper Pines: (as he tosses a cutlass to him) You don't scare me, Don! So, the sword fight begins with Dipper duals with Don Karnage, Mabel duals with Hook, J. Thaddeus Toad fights Governor Ratcliffe, and Celaeno fighting off Staquait. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: (as his sword was knocked out) Blast! Captain Celaeno: (tosses Staquait's sword back to him) Here. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: You're about to bring your death upon yourself, Celaeno! Captain Celaeno: There's one thing you overlooked, Staquait. I fight with the one thing I have that you don't, and that's honor! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Get ready, Yuna. On Homer's signal, work your magic to force all evil away! Princess Yuna: Wait on Homer's signal?! Homer Simpson: Go for it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (confused look) Uh sure? Homer Simpson: I forget what signal I'm suppose to do! (notice the sword fight and screams) Bob Belcher: Oh my gosh, Homer, the flare gun! Homer Simpson: Oh right! (firing the flare gun up) With one spell to cast, Yuna, Fizzlepop, Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight forced the villains off the good's ships as a big storm came and they retreated. Denzel Crocker: Oh, poopy! (as he and the other villains were forced away) Lord Nooth: Retreat! Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! Peter Griffin: Ye-ha-hah! Bender Bending Rodríguez: Booyah Baby! Roger Smith: Yay! Bob Belcher: Yeah, alright! Bart Simpson: Hey, Stinkquait, Rumpcliffe, got a present for ya! (mooning on them) Sorry, I forgot to rap it! (chuckles) Sheen Estevez: Good one, Bart. Then, Homer laughed along with his son as Staquait and Ratcliffe groans angrily. Homer Simpson: (fist bumps) Excellent gift, Boy. But with the storm catching up during the voyage, Jimmy was about to go overboard. Jimmy Neutron: Guys! I need help! Ooblar: Jimmy! Grab my hand! Jimmy Neutron: Ooblar!? Ooblar: I can help you, trust me! With not choice with the wind catching up, Jimmy grabbed Ooblar's hand as he saved him from going overboard. Ooblar: You see, Jimmy? I wanted to redeem myself after my brother traded me for sulfur butter. Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, Ooblar, sorry I didn't believe you at first. So, how did you end up at Las Pegasus anyway? Ooblar: I overthrew King Goobot from Yolkus and going under new management, and we no longer worship Pultra. On the Titanic, Pacifica was helping Taran, Ginger, and their friends keeping passengers together. Pacifica Northwest: Everyone, stay close together! Taran: You heard her, keep the lifeline tied to your chests! Ginger: Let's hope we make it to El Equinedorado! Babs: It must be a long holiday we're having. Mudbriar: Technically, this is an expedition. On the Argo, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber put on their safari outfits in case of any jungles to travels. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait to travel through the jungles once we follow the map. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Me too. Grubber: Same here, I've just got a hunch we'll be here already. So, they make ready to explore through the jungle once they reach their destination. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225